1. Field
The present disclosure relates to grain bag loaders and more particularly pertains to a new grain storage bag loader apparatus with a highly versatile and functional design providing greater ease of use and efficiency of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The storage of materials, such as grains, in large bags of lengths up to 500 or more feet on the ground surface in a field is an increasingly popular way to store materials in a protected manner for short and long periods of time. The loading of the materials into, and subsequent unloading of the materials from, the interior of the bags can be difficult due to the weight of the unfilled bags resulting from the significant lengths and heavy walls of the bags. Further, the movement of the grain materials from the harvesting or transporting vehicles to the bag can require a number of specialized apparatus used together which adds to the cost of using such bags and the difficulty of assembling all necessary parts of the system in the field where the bag is to filled with the material. In some cases, using existing technologies, the convenience and cost savings of using the bags for storage may be outweighed by the cost of the equipment necessary for use of the bags as well as the difficulty in preparing and filling the bag.